Jail Buddies
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Layla screamed out in shock, not expecting him to do something like that. But she cursed herself silently. This was Lash.


**I couldn't wait to put this up. It's been waiting ever so (not) patiently on my computer. It practically sings to me whenever I sit down. So here! More virtual ice cream:D**

**-**

Lash chuckled over his morning paper, snickering at the black and white photograph on the front page.

"Green Peace turned herself in." He laughed, dropping the paper onto the table to show his best friend. "Says here that she was trying to find herself, and then wrapped a few vines around a couple of people and tossed them over a bridge." His eyes scanned the print carefully, and heard Speed snort into his coffee.

"Shit, you serious?" Lash could only nod, staring intently at the article.

"She's coming in, today."

"What do you mean?"

"Speed you douche, Williams is staying a few years." Speed pointed to the floor. "Yes, here." Lash rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, looking around the jail cafeteria. Most of the inmates were walking around, scowling or getting ready to go outside.

"But why? Wasn't she one of the ones that got us here in the first place?" Lash looked up from his slouching position to glare at his friend. Speed picked up the paper and took to looking at the photo, and then back at Lash. "She _is_." Lash nodded once. "What happened, you think?"

Lash frowned as he tugged it back into his hands, his eyes on the soggy cereal he had taken from the table at the front of the room. "No idea, kid." He smirked now. "But she'll be a fun little thing to play with, now won't she?"

Speed didn't seem to understand.

--

As they sauntered their way outside, Lash did a once over on the grounds, catching the bright red hair he'd been looking for. With a point of his finger, he smirked, hitting Speed's shoulder and taking his leisure walk over to the girl.

She sat alone in the risers, her nose in a book. Lash was quickly reminded of all the times he's caught her in the library at Sky High, book after book beside her, just waiting to be read. Sneering, his feet took him over to her, and he saw the scowling of her lips. This led Lash to smack a smug look upon his own, hearing Speed's heavy footsteps close behind. At this, though, he observed her mouth turn up in agitation, clearly knowing they were coming close to her.

With a quick step up the bleachers, he smirked. "So," he started casually, his hands folding together as he sat down beside her. Speed sat down, causing the bleachers to bounce. "Find yourself yet?" Speed roared with laughter as the book fell from her hands and onto the ground where it lay open. With a barking snarl, she turned to Speed.

"Shut the fuck up, Fatty."

"Ooh, she's got a mouth." Lash sneered, watching as Speed blinked many times, Layla lean down to pick up the book. He waited for her to lean back and begin reading again, like so many times before at Sky High, but she took off, her feet shuffling as she raced her eyes beyond pages, looking for where she left off.

"Where'd you think you were going?" Speed shouted, growling as he got to his feet and stopped her with a hand upon her shoulder, tugging her back.

Layla's eyes darkened as she lowered the book from her view. "Away from you idiots."

Lash stood on the risers, a finger pointed at the girl. "Who you calling idiots, Ms. I'll-just-throw-people-off-a-bridge? You're just as bad as us!"

Layla threw her book to the ground and stomped past Speed, looking up at Lash. He took his sweet time going down the steps one by one. "I am not!" Her voice was loud and shrill, and he watched as her long red hair flew in her eyes. With a quick brush against her face with her fingers they were out of the way once more, but the anger and the want to disprove him was still beaming in her eyes.

"Oh, but on the contrary, Green Bitch, you are."

She shoved him down and Speed took her arms, holding her to the ground beside his fallen friend. It was apparent that no one messed with them.

Lash could only smirk as he saw her struggle beneath Speed's arms. Crouching beside her, he pulled a strand of hair away from her bright green eyes. "Feisty." She snarled, giving a failed kick to Speed's shins. "I like'em like that."

"Go to Hell, Lash Livingston." Layla crowed, her eyes upon his in fury. Pursing his lips together tightly, he stood tall above the two. Her voice was only a whisper now. "Just go to Hell."

He resisted the urge to growl. "C'mon, Speed. I believe our services are required elsewhere." Lash watched Speed give the girl a final shove into the ground, walking away behind him.

--

His face edged closer as he stuck his head into the bars.

"Heyah, Hippie." He smirked as he saw the middle finger in the air from the bed on the top bunk. "Now that's no way to treat a friend, is it?" The finger bounced in the air. He actually smiled. "Maybe later." Rolling his eyes he tapped the bars innocently, his eyes on her as he saw her body twist and turn towards him.

"Go -way, Lash." It was the smallest whisper, the saddened look in her eyes that made him tilt his head and bite his lip.

"I think not."

"How are you even in the woman's wing? They don't let anyone with male genitalia anywhere near here unless it's free-roam." Her eyes looked quizzically at him, the open bars letting him inside. Welcoming him. But he stayed where he stood.

"It's lunchtime."

"Oh." She sat up and looked down at the ground. Seconds later she was smirking, her large green orbs upon his honey brown ones. "Is this the reason why Speed isn't up your ass right now?" Lash stared at her darkly.

"Are you implying that we're butt buddies?" Layla jumped off her bunk, a smug look on her face as she crossed her arms.

And then she laughed. It was a musical laugh, but sounded a bit forced. "Maybe." The redhead turned to adjust the sheet on her bed. Lash entered the cell swiftly and held her wrists high; turning her around and letting her see the snarl upon his lips. Her eyes hid the fear from the sudden movement with irritation. "Get your hands off me, Stretch."

He pushed against her hard, smashing her spine into the frame of her bunk bed. She yelled no cries, but her eyes glazed over with immense pain.

I think you have the wrong idea about this place," his voice was low and threatening as she tried to push off but he held her there, tightly. "Williams."

She was still, her eyes glued on his as his nails dug into her wrists. "Get off."

He gave her a smile - something that caught her off-guard. "Me and Speed are the Kings of this place." Lash broke the skin, blood rushing from the crescent moon-shaped cuts and down her hands and fingers. This hadn't reached her mind, though. "We rule the others - _and_ you."

"Only - because - they haven't got - a place - at Supers Jail." She breathed, his face too eerily close for comfort.

The pain finally left her lips, the cry she gave out echoing throughout the women's wing. Her knees became weak as Lash's hold on her lessened, his nails ripping from her skin, causing her to yell out loudly in protesting pain.

"Ow..." He took a step back, his body towering over her.

"If anyone it'd be you." He growled, his eyes only for the small cuts on her skin. Slowly, his fingers lifted to his face and he took a lick off his fingertips - but she hadn't noticed this.

Layla's face lifted to look at him, her wrist in her mouth as she sucked the wounds clean. "What?" She recounted their discussion from before, and he smirked as her eyes widened. "What? Oh, that's disgusting!" Her hand hit his chest as she rubbed her arm, and took a step onto the ladder to get back into bed. She got pretty far, until his fingers wrapped around her ankle, pulling her right back down. Layla screamed out in shock, not expecting him to do something like that. But she cursed herself silently. This was _Lash_.

"What the fuck, Livingston!" She yelled, her eyes dark and slightly scared.

"Shut up." He bellowed, taking her by the waist and ignoring her swatting hands - smashing her against the concrete wall.

"No…n - get off of -" Her shrill voice was silenced to only struggled whimpers as Lash's lips crushed her own. Layla's wrists were held against her sides, keeping her still and full of fury. But her legs were free, and so this made her fidget, her knee trying to come up and reinforce her.

"C'mon..." he whispered against her. "Fight back." Her fingers were extended, her hands trying to lift and smack him, trying to push him away. "Hippie you can do better than that..." He was smirking against her frozen mouth, feeling her weak moves fail miserably up against his strength.

And then her knee finally collided with the center of his pants.

He chuckled. He merely chuckled, clearly unaffected. Layla growled, causing him to moan, his fingers in her hair.

"Lash get the fuck off me!" With a powerful shove she knocked him away, choosing the bars of her holding place that the corner of her cement cell. Running out, she slammed the bars closed, locking him inside. The twenty-year-old snickered in response.

"Seems we're on the wrong sides, Hippie."

She shook her head. "This is where _you_ belong."

His expression was obviously amused, as his arms were lazily hanging from the bars, his head tilted to the side as she crossed her arms.

"I helped in a failed attempt at overtaking Sky High - you, my dear Green Peace, tried to handle off a group of people off the Maxville Bridge." He gave her a knowing smirk. "I'm just surprised you're not getting the life-sentence."

Layla merely played with a lock of her hair, her eyes intent on finding a split end.

"Hippie." She twiddled her fingers against her neck, her face turned away from Lash. "_Williams_." She hadn't flinched at his scream.

Oh, she had it coming.

"Layla Marianne Williams." He barked, his hands balled into fists and yanking them to his sides "Fucking _look_ at me."

Green met brown in two seconds flat.

"What." Lash closed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" In ways his question was calm - but then again most of his words were.

"No." Layla whispered, her arms folding as she walked away. "No."

--

Layla didn't go back to her cell for a while, leaving Lash to sink into the corner of the room, his eyes closed and his face in his arms. The background noise filled his ears, and he became tired in only seconds, getting to his feet to crawl into the bed. If Layla wasn't using it, he might as well.

"Get out, Livingston." A deep voice broke his dreams, causing his body to jolt awake. "Thaaat's right - get out."

"What the fuck...?" He whispered, a hand upon his face as he turned to the voice, wiping sleep from his eyes. "What's goin' on?"

A new voice was heard.

"You're in my cell. I need to sleep, Lash."

He snorted. "Then come in and sleep. I won't bite." He grunted as he glanced at the redhead, her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed. "Hard." The boy rolled off and onto his feet, crossing the cell as the man with Layla opened the bars. "Unless you want me to..."

"Lash, time to go." The man muttered, grabbing a hold of Lash's arm and tugging him out of the way for Layla to get inside. He gave her a smirk as he watched her enter the cell. The boy began to chuckle, rubbing his hands together as the cell door started to close.

"Goodnight, Williams."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Night, Lash."

The doors slammed shut and he wandered out of the women's wing, into the wilder wing - his wing.

-

"Ju screw her already?" Speed laughed, coming up from behind him as he climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor cells.

With a twist of his neck he glared at the heavier one, shoving him slightly so that he'd stumble.

"Cause...you _seemed_ pretty," his eyes scrunched to find the right word. "Excited."

He paused and gripped the railing, turning fully around.

"I told you before - Williams is here - I'm going to have some fun."

Speed's mouth turned up in a toothy grin. "Oh, really - and what is that?" His eyes glistened over in curiosity, probably at the ideas he's been thinking of himself. Lash merely rolled his eyes, making a mental note to talk to the Warden for the control room.

He wouldn't attack her now. He wouldn't attack her so early into her stay.

Lash smirked. Oh, wait, he already _did_.

Damn Hippie, he thought, collapsing upon his bed, Speed playing with the trinkets on the shelves. Why'd you have to go and be...you?

--

Lash and Speed have been keeping distance with Layla ever since her second day. He's been tempted to corner her - Lash - many times, but he was going to wait.

Or so maybe not.

A lunch tray smacked onto the table, causing Speed to look away from the window, Lash to lift his head slightly. The green floral rings gave her away even before he could look past her pale arms, the white shirt covered with her long red hair.

"Ahh, Hippie." Lash sighed; leaning back in his chair as most of the cafeteria went silent.

No one sat with Lash and Speed.

"So nice of you to -"

"I'm only sitting here because there's no more seats, Lash."

Lash flashed a smirk as he leaned back into the table, his hands running the plastic lining of the table.

"That's right," he turned to Speed as Layla took a seat across from them. "The _noobs_ are around." Speed snickered, and Lash turned his dark eyes upon Layla. "So does this mean you'll be sitting with us, now?"

Layla sighed, picking up her chocolate pudding. "Unfortunately." A hand touched her thigh. "Lash, before I break your fingers, remove them from my leg." He gave her a confused look, lifting both of his hands into the air.

"Speed! Do you even have _manners_?" Lash called, an amused but slightly irritated voice crawling past his throat. Speed removed his hand from her leg and Layla looked around.

"How long is your sentence?" Speed asked her, eyeing her chocolate pudding as she began to rip off the top. Lash only chewed his sandwich quietly.

"27 years. The people I tossed all survived, but they claimed I was trying to kill them -" Speed laughed loudly as she stuck a spoonful of the treat into her mouth. "Well I wasn't!"

Lash stiffened a laugh against his food. "Riiiiiight..."

Layla glared at them, the spoon in her mouth held tightly between her jaw. "I wasn't." She was silent for the rest of her meal, getting up and tossing the tray back towards the kitchen, storming away with fists at her sides.

Lash dropped his sandwich, his eyes on his fingers. "Think it's time to get the control room."

"What about it?" Speed asked, flicking his peas into the mashed potatoes.

"Never mind." He muttered darkly, getting to his feet and waving Speed away.

--

"So room 7 at 4:30?" Lash nodded, tapping his foot while he sat before the head. "No foolishness, boy." He dipped his head, knowing what was going to be said next. "That means you're being held back."

"Cuffs." He whispered simply, looking back up through the strands of his hair. The Warden merely nodded.

"For her own comfort."

"Yeah, yeah."

--

He watched her stumble into the room, her eyes on the white ground before she sighed loudly.

"You'll never give up, will you?" She growled, her hair flipping to the side as the guard uncuffed her. Lash only smirked, his hands behind his back, his back to the wall.

The guard left before saying that they'd better behave, no one was going to be watching them.

"No." He rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair, crossing his arms. "Now sit down."

"I'd rather not." She began to turn away, but he snarled, tossing his head to the side to get a good look at her. "This is ridiculous." her head shook as he adjusted himself in the chair, staring at her with intent eyes. "Why am I here?" She demanded, turning against the door to look at him.

Raising his head he smirked. "Cause I called for this."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why."

"I want to know why you're here." His spine straightened. "Now tell me." She shook her head, and he stood - the cuffs clinking together as he turned his mouth up into a snarl.

"I'm here because you scheduled this, you ass." She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me why you threw those people off the bridge, Williams!"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She cried, shocked that his body was so close to hers.

"Come _ON_, Hippie!" His face was directly above hers, and her body became still as his head rolled back, a sneer on his face as he lowered it to even it with her own.. "A goody-goody like _you_ even thinking about tossing human beings off a bridge, would cry and run to a priest." He smirked, taking another step towards her. This caused her back to squish just a bit closer to the wall. "What made you do it?"

Layla gave a quiet, soft whimper as his head lowered.

"Step away." She muttered, her fingers shaking.

Tilting his head to the side, his knee slid between her legs, locking her in where she stood.

**SMACK**.

The echo in the room didn't end for another ten seconds. Lash ducked his head away for a second slap.

"You're _cuffed_, and yet you're still able to corner me."

"Maybe you like being cornered." He whispered, watching her eyes.

"What the hell." She growled, placing a hand upon his chest as his lips turned down in a smile.

"It's all instinct, Hippie." He chuckled coarsely. She smacked the back of his head, only heading to have his lips forced upon hers. Lash actually stumbled, his eyes half open as he felt himself go numb.

Quick as anything, he felt himself yearning to be free of the cuffs like never before. He wanted to hold her in place beneath him. Keep control - but she just let go, her fist connecting with his stomach.

"And you kiss me again?!" She shouted, shoving his shoulders away and stepping to the side.

His hair was in his eyes as he set himself back into a chair, his eyes now closed.

"When you smack me in the back of the head, I tend to be knocked forward." He spoke with a smug grin, his fingers sliding across the handcuffs smoothly. "I think you're trying to avoid the subject."

"I am not." The small echo of the room made her cringe.

"Then explain to me why, Hippie."

"Why do you want to -"

"Green Peace, stop your bullshit."

She fell into him, her lips covering his in a possible point to shut him up. His legs opened slightly so that she could sit comfortably, her own hanging lazily near his hips. What was worse for him, though, was when she tugged on his hair, pushing him into the kiss. Lash almost died.

He wanted out of the cuffs.

Beginning to tug on them, he felt the metal scrape the skin on his wrists. "Gemme out of these fucking things." She shook her head against him, her left hand gripping his torso so she could hold herself up. "Yes."

"No." She whispered, pulling away and off him. Lash breathed in deeply, his eyes closed. "I don't trust you."

"And yet you attack me."

"To silence you."

"Silence me?" He rolled his eyes and held his hands together. He laughed. "Hippie, there will never be a way to 'silence' me." Layla slouched in her chair, biting her lip with a hand to her forehead.

"Ugh..."

His eyes looked her over. "You _like_ being the weak one." He sneered, his cuffs coming together as he tapped a tune.

"I am not weak." She growled, her red hair being thrown from her face.

Lash wasn't afraid. With a smirk, he leaned far away from her, rolling his neck to move some hair from his eyes.

"Compared to me you are." Layla's fingers curled together in rage, and lunged for him.

She fell atop his body, her hand clasping his neck and her legs wrapped around his chest. He merely smirked, but denied having trouble breathing.

"Shut up." She hissed, using her other hand to hold his shoulder down. "Just shut up!"

Lash took in a breath as she pushed away her hands, gasping at her own moves.

"Wow, Williams. Didn't know you had it in you." His voice was surprised as he looked at her sit up straight on his chest. Lash released a cough and Layla flinched back. "Do it again."

"No, are you crazy!" Slowly her legs removed themselves from his body and onto the floor beside him. Realization hit him in the face as he arched his back to move the cuffs around.

"You lost control." He murmured, sitting up so that he faced her. "That's why you're here - you lost control!" His eyes closed as he tried to imagine the scene that made her turn herself in. But nothing could pass in his mind as to why.

"Keep that to yourself." She growled, running a hand through her hair. "Now are you satisfied?" Getting to her feet she walked to the door. But he rolled onto his side and pulled out a leg, tripping her to the ground.

"Livingston..." she groaned, her hands shaking as she lifted herself to her feet once again.

"Layla." He seethed with equal irritation.

"You're pissing me off."

"As you are I." He replied coolly, glaring up at her. A swift kick to his shins made his face turn red with held-back rage. "That wasn't really necessary, Hippie." He whispered, his voice straining as he hissed clear pain.

Layla gave him an evil smile. "I know." She walked toward the door with weary steps before he spoke again.

"You _do _know we're locked in here till 6, right?" He watched her shoulders slump, and gave her a triumphed smile. She was defeated. Lash rolled into a position to get himself back into the chair beside him. "Now come sit down."

"I still haven't the slightest idea the reason why you want to know so badly." She murmured, rolling her eyes and sitting down, a leg tossing itself across another.

His eyes trailed up from her feet to her face, causing her to fidget uncomfortably. Lash leaned forward slightly, and she stared at his moves.

It was quiet for a moment, but the clicking of Lash's cuffs finally made Layla growl.

"What is it, Williams?" He asked simply, leaning back to give her a smug look.

"You're annoying." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well, you haven't told me why you landed yourself in here."

"Yeah? Well you haven't told me why you were so curious." She shot back.

"Ah, but I have." He muttered aloud, tilting forward so that he was a bit shorter than her chin. Lash was pushed away. "Oh, c'mon, Hippie. Give in."

"Give in to what? To you? What the hell?" She whispered, turning to look at him. He smirked.

"Sure, let's go with that." Lash laughed, avoiding a kick to the shins. "Layla, behave."

"Layla, behave." She mocked, her lips pressed together in anger. Lash gave the cuffs a last clang before they hit the ground beside him. She stared at them in shock, not seeing his hands come forward, his wrists scratched and his hands red and sore.

A vice grip held her in place, sliding her off the chair and upon the floor. Layla screamed as her back hit the ground, but Lash was glaring from above her.

"_Finally_." He whispered breathlessly, his voice clearly amused. "I've got you right where I want you." She struggled beneath him, but he held her still with his knee at her center.

"Lash get the fuck off me." She gasped; her fingers numb as if they were shoved into a bucket of ice. He merely shook his head. "Ge - oh..." She tried, her eyes closing.

"Tell me." He bellowed, the rage in his eyes milking over her shin. Layla's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Loosening his grip on her shoulders he watched her squirm, her closed eyes squinting.

"Guilt." She whispered, her voice raspy. "Rage. Pain. Agony. Hurt." Lash's eyes scanned her face, trying to understand why she was saying what she was.

"What?"

"Guilt." Layla opened her eyes; her words clear as day. "Rage - pain - agony." Lash leaned back, away from her to watch her sit up on her own. "Hurt." Her green orbs followed his brown, watching the confusion unfold over his face. "Hurt, because of Will."

"What did -"

She held up a hand. So she was finally telling him, was she. "I went to his house and found him lying in his bed with another person." Lash waited. "Now the first time he did that, I let it slide - boy was I stupid. He claimed he was wasted and I found him with another redhead." She shook her head. "He told me he thought she was me so he slept with her." Her eyes narrowed. "But all those other times it took a strain on our relationship."

Lash could only nod dumbly.

"But the day I turned myself in…pain. Agony." She shivered, looking to her lap. This was what he wanted, right? "I was trying to blow off some steam by taking a walk, but once I got to the Maxville Bridge, I saw that group..." Her eyes became distant, and Lash frowned. "When I saw that group of people, all I could see, was Will. An…and Warren."

Lash gave her a confused look. His right eyebrow actually raised itself deep into his hair. "Peace?" Layla nodded her head, her mouth in a low frown. "Why him?"

"What was who I found him with last." She whispered, playing awkwardly with her fingertips as he began to snigger.

"So Stronghold's gay?" Layla gave him a dark look from beneath her hair.

"Apparently he's bi, Livingston." She growled, slamming her fist into her thigh. He stopped laughing, and leaned onto his back, his arms behind his head, his eyes closing. "Can I continue, now that I'm almost done?"

"Go right ahead."

He heard her sigh, leaning forward slightly. "Okay, so now that I'm on the bridge, I see them." She paused. "Everywhere. I feel -"

"Rage." Lash whispered, somehow understanding her. He leaned up on his elbows now, his eyes opening to look deeply at her.

"Yeah." She murmured, sliding her knees to be equivalent with his chest on the floor. "So when I finally realized what happened next, I was so shocked." Her face lowered above his, her left hand on the opposite side of his body, her eyes on his chest. Layla frowned slightly, but kept on with her story. "And I felt so guilty of what I had done," She looked to his lips. "So I turned myself in." Layla released a shaky breath against his mouth, causing him to inhale and shiver. "I knew how long my sentence was going to be, but I don't care." She muttered, looking back into his eyes, scanning his face. "I thought that I'd deserve something this long. It would fix me."

"Fix you?" Lash breathed quietly, his hand slowly coming up close to her face, but not so much as to cup her cheek.

"Yeah." She whispered, her lips finally covering his. There was a loud intake of breath between them, and Lash leaned back slightly, his head hitting the floor once again. Their lips moved against each other slowly, Lash's right arm wrapping around her waist to tug her a little ways up his body.

Lash didn't know what to think.

Even when she climbed on top of him entirely, her legs gripping his hips with a strong hold.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, lifting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. "I'm sorry." Lash just placed a hand into her hair, scrunching it into a fist as she held back a moan. Only when they rolled to a side, Lash being on top, did she moan.

He chuckled. "Don't be. It's your own fault you're in here." Lash nibbled on her lip. "You should have told me this when I told you to."

"You were right." She gasped, her fingertips on his scalp, pulling lightly.

He smirked. "I usually am..." Fingers cupped her face as he kissed her with a bit of force. "But what about?" Using the one hand in her hair, he pulled, causing her to cry out, her head moving to the side.

"I like being the weak one."

Lash's hands traced her body, but ended with a soft and sweet move, curling his fingers into her own. He broke the liplock, shoving his face into her neck and breathing deeply. "I knew that."

They lay like that for a few minutes before Layla's voice broke the silence.

"This is _nice_." Lash's hair tickled her skin as he silently agreed. It was surprisingly refreshing. Like the first snowfall of the season.

"Maybe we could just stay here." He offered, his eyes closed as he breathed against her neck.

She laughed. "Jail?" She almost snorted as she lifted her neck, only to place it back down, feeling the loss of the tickling of his hair.

"No."

Lash felt her face contort. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"The control room? Lash we only have a half hour -"

"No."

She was quiet for a moment; probably more focused on his drumming fingertips than his words. "Together?" His hair tickled her neck more - she knew that that was a yes. "You know, now that I think of it, that'd be really great."

Lash smirked.

"I'm glad you think that - cause it was going to be that way whether you liked it or not." Layla laughed merrily for the first time in ages as his lips touched her jawbone.

"Oh joy."


End file.
